


【金霏x辛杰】相爱前动物感伤（全）

by chunyuduanqiaoren



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunyuduanqiaoren/pseuds/chunyuduanqiaoren
Summary: #金霏第一人称视角#洗手间play#没说爱先做爱的边怼边干模式
Relationships: 金霏/辛杰
Kudos: 1





	【金霏x辛杰】相爱前动物感伤（全）

“——合着哥哥你的遗憾是这个呀。”  
  
我不知道为什么我会认同这句话是对的。  
就像我不知道为什么会像现在这样，把这孩子按在厕所小隔间里，往死里亲他的时候，他似乎也不觉得这样是有问题的。  
我甚至不知道事情是怎么开始的。  
可能只是因为我上了个洗手间，并且在洗手间的外间，遇见了这么个……  
命中的小魔星。  
  
小魔星这会儿正用水汪汪的眼睛瞪着我。我也瞪着他，觉得眼睛干干涩涩的，不知道在他眼里会不会显得很蠢。  
这孩子，好不容易人模狗样穿了套正装，这会儿让我已经扯个七零八落了，衬衫好像还崩了颗扣子，露出半边锁骨来，样子还挺招人。  
他许是被我看毛了，湿漉漉地咳嗽两声，把大敞四开的领子往一起拢。  
——你拽我领子干嘛。要干的话扯裤子啊。  
他说着还冲我拎了拎自己腰上的皮带，不怕死的劲儿泛滥出来，愈演愈烈。  
  
我想起来了。  
刚才进洗手间的时候，我可万没想到一眼看见的，能是他。  
  
  
今天是节目的最后一场了，这帮人录完最后颁奖礼就都奔馆子里开喝。他们来喊我和陈曦快走，我揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，跟陈曦说，哥你先去吧，我上个洗手间。  
我根本没什么上厕所的劲，大概就是想自己讨一时半刻的清静。  
连电视台估计都只剩扫地阿姨和打更大爷了。所以我进洗手间时发现有人靠在外间发呆的时候，还真吓了一跳。  
尤其是那个背影，那身衣服，那比我还矮点的个头和眼熟的小卷毛。  
不用他转身我就认出了是谁，但他还是转过来，和我对了个正脸。  
  
——我操。  
我被他吓得在心里冒了句粗口。是别人都好，遇上他，你说我这搭话该怎么开口。  
结果这小孩眨着不知道在想什么的眼神，盯了我两眼，忽然先出声儿了。  
他说，——你敢吗。  
我才意识到刚才我那句粗口不止是在心里出的动静。  
  
那双大眼睛今天没带着黑眼圈，里面闪着的挑衅让人恼火得紧。  
我也没多想，气性一上头，推开个空荡的隔间，就把他按了进去。  
小孩儿不知道是啥都不怕，还是啥都不懂，被我按在墙板上的时候，还在咯咯地笑，眼睛里却不知为什么闪着水光。  
然后他就说了最开头那句话。  
我承认他是对的——那是因为，我把嘴唇贴到他脖子上的时候，才发现，我想这样已经想了太久了。  
  
  
我和这小兔崽子认识是在这么个节目里。说是认识，不如说是互相得罪。  
其实没那么邪乎，不过是PK了一场又互相埋汰了几句而已。我是把他损得够呛——毕竟说相声的，嘴皮子不黑点实在愧对这行买卖。他也借着火药劲儿说了不痛不痒的几句，什么我们的节目太老，缺创新，看那副斗败公鸡的劲头，连他自己都想必知道这是形式上的嘴硬。  
我也觉得有点亏。人家PK完的都各种不打不相识，台上服不服的也要拱手说辛苦辛苦，台下更可能勾肩搭背一顿酒发展成老铁，就我搁这儿结了个仇人。  
高晓攀安慰我俩说，这不叫事儿，毕竟大家都站你这边。  
我就苦笑。  
赢都赢了，还赢得挺漂亮，当然大家就都站这边。往后呢？要是翻车了呢？  
  
我这没说出口的话也乌鸦嘴了一把。翻车到底还是翻了，翻在八进四那一关，没进决赛。  
这事儿说意外也不意外。好歹背了个“内投冠军”的名头在身上，说压力不大纯属是放屁。从头一场一直扛到倒数第二场心态才崩，我跟陈曦哥俩已经算撑得够久了。  
但要是让我哥知道我那场崩掉的比赛，全场都说我丢了节奏的时候我在想什么，他只怕得气得跟我拆伙。  
……没错，我在想那孩子。那个画眼线上台、被我怼了一顿，然后就被全网嘲得铺天盖地的小兔崽子。  
  
后来我才知道，他第一场里的眼线不是自己画成那样的。  
他在网上解释过，说只是困得揉眼睛把眼圈揉花了而已，录采访时觉得好玩，才顺嘴说是仿哪个女团小姑娘的眼妆。  
没人信他。所有人都说他这是哗众取宠失败后的借口。几个小时之后他大概是被骂得没劲儿了，自己删了那条。  
很多人也就忘了他那个无力的解释。  
我没忘。  
  
我看见了就不会忘。  
我还记得很多事，比如录节目时化妆师们千篇一律的流程，不论我们怎么摇着手嚷“大老爷们儿不弄这个”，她们都会坚持把手艺耍完整，一门心思给你涂个满脸花。  
好在今天是最后一回在这电视台里上妆了。我闭着眼睛，感到化妆的姑娘正在拿刷子扫我的脸。我已经懒得和她讨价还价抹哪儿不抹哪儿了，兴许她也在我的眼皮上画了线，可我全无知觉。  
我开始胡思乱想。我没那小孩儿那么管不住手，眼睛再酸再痒也不会揉成那个熊样。  
明明啥都不画的时候还像个正经孩子。  
我看见过。  
  
我在他微博的相册里看见过。他微博开得不很早，头一张正经的自拍大概也就在两三年前，水印的前缀还是“天禧苑”，应该是他最早登台的园子。那时候他把脸洗得白净，眉毛修得利索，头发还没有现在这么卷，嘴唇微微张着显得有点傻，却清楚地露出两排整齐的牙尖，活脱脱让人想起刚刚下生、还站不稳就想展露雄兽血性的小狼崽。  
他后来的自拍我越来越不爱看，因为越来越不像他自己。他加了太多乱七八糟的花样，比如把脸照得煞白的强光滤镜，把下巴调得太尖的瘦脸效果，还有随便往上一贴好像不干胶效果的蝴蝶结和猫耳朵，生生把自己照女孩子家打扮。底下的评论也是粉黑参半，有人夸着好看有人骂着娘炮，甚至还有个应该是男的粉丝回复——  
可爱，弯了，想*。  
我他妈都能自动解码那个雪花遮蔽的字是什么。  
  
我在心里骂了那孙子一句变态，关掉手机，才想起自己为啥要翻这小孩儿的微博。  
因为我想起PK掉他那一天，人人目送他带着一脸欠揍的笑容嚣张离场，我却在他走出录采访的小屋时瞥见他眼角一丝湿润的光。  
他看见了我，匆匆忙忙一揉眼角，摆出早先那副傲气劲儿把泪意涂抹成笑意，擦过我的肩膀跑远了。  
我就判断不出他哪一副面孔是真的。  
  
直到我在网上翻遍他所有踪迹，还是判断不出。  
我只能确定他的活虽然不像节目里剪出来的那么不成玩意，但要改的地方还是挺多，路还长着。  
可他小脑袋里的东西也是真有趣。  
刚才说的这些，都是虚的，都是正经的，我还看出更多的东西，可我不能说给别人听。  
甚至都不能说给我自己听。  
  
刚才决赛开始之前，郭老师问我和陈曦遗憾不遗憾。  
我顺着他的话头抖了两个包袱，最后说，真正的遗憾还是有几个。有些事，有些人——  
说这话的时候，我往自己座位那边瞟了眼。我座位后面是他。  
他低着头没看我。  
  
  
我说的遗憾的，有些事，有些人，里面都有他。  
他发现了。我没瞒住。  
也没必要瞒了。他现在就在我面前，肩膀被我的手抓着，眼睛里有一点慌乱，又有一点兴奋地看着我。  
就像怕我松开手一样，他回过手来拽着我的衣服，眼看就要把下摆从腰带里扽出来。  
——你再不动手以后可没机会了啊哥哥。他说。  
他那话音里拱火的意思还在，可不知为什么总是带着委屈劲儿。我一时竟分辨不出，他到底是真想跟我在这儿干点什么，还是仅仅想看我一个面红耳赤、落荒而逃的洋相。  
他应该是看不成了，因为我觉得停不住手了。  
  
我不知道他有没有预想过我真对他下手的场面。因为我开始解他衬衫扣子的时候，我看出他有点被吓着了。  
——你别。  
他拼命往旁边扒拉我的手，好像生怕我再给他拽掉一颗扣子。我挑了挑眉毛，用表情问他是不是反悔了。  
……我刚新买的衣服，你别给我扯坏了！他压着嗓子喊。  
声音都变调了，他要不这么带着哭腔喊，我还真听不出来他在害怕。  
我在心里默默叹气。得，连纸老虎都够不上，就是一纸糊的小狼崽子。  
  
就趁着我这两秒走神的工夫，小狼崽子蹬鼻子上脸了。他把我的手彻底甩开，然后一下子半蹲下来，把脑袋凑到我腰跟前，开始用那两排齐刷刷的小白牙咬我的皮带扣子。  
干什么玩意儿这小王八蛋？！  
我给他吓得一口气差点没喘上来。  
我不是不明白他要干什么，我也不是不想让他这么干。可是——  
看着他这样子，我就不知道为什么胸口猛一阵紧，就跟犯心脏病似的那么疼。  
当然了我没犯过心脏病，但我估计也不会有别的什么病这么疼了。  
  
小孩儿埋着头半天不抬，用他那口难得的牙跟我的皮带和拉锁较劲。我忽然心口的疼就缓过来了几分，看来他也不是那么熟练。  
说到底还是不想让我笑话他啥都不懂。  
我没心思笑话他，也不愿意让他这么委屈自己。所以我轻轻摸着他的脸，往后推了推，说，别闹了。  
他可能理解成了拒绝，头抬起来看着我的时候整个眼神都凉了，又赶紧撇撇嘴，想要马上换成满不在乎的表情。  
别装了啊小傻子，我都看见了——而且我推开他真不是因为不想要了。  
我是怕他再往前探一点，真把我裤子拉锁咬开，那他就能发现……发现点儿什么不该发现的。  
  
现在我有点儿理解他微博底下留言的那个变态了，也理解那句话了。  
他这会儿不就给人那个感觉吗。这个把眼圈儿都憋得通红，却偏偏要咬着牙装狠角色的蠢样子，真的就是——  
可爱。弯了。想……  
想什么呢？  
我没那么肤浅。  
我想看他哭。  
  
是有那么句话叫男儿有泪不轻弹，不过我并没有很死心眼地信仰这话。我是不吝惜当众抛洒眼泪的，尤其是感情到了那份儿上，真没必要故意忍着憋着。但这小孩儿看起来跟我相反。  
要不是那天看见过他湿着眼睛跑出采访房间，我都怀疑这孩子画眼线把泪腺杵坏了。  
他怎么就这么倔呢。  
我看着他红得像个要咬人的小兔子一样的眼眶，心里想的是恨不得现在就把他干哭。  
当然我没他那么幼稚，我是比他年长几岁，可我现在没心思跟他炫耀我在这方面的知识储备；所以甭管他笑不笑话我，我还是想把这事儿做得漂亮一点舒服一点。  
至少我希望他不是疼哭的。  
  
——你等会儿。  
我从牙缝里挤出这句话，拽着小孩儿的胳膊让他起来，又把他按坐在抽水马桶上，转身打算先出去。这种公用洗手间，外间应该都有放避孕套的机子——千万别是投币的。扫码的都行，要不谁他妈随身揣着钢镚儿，这节骨眼又没处去换……  
那孩子从背后扯住了我的衣角。  
——哥哥。  
我听见他又这么喊我了，带着挑衅带着调侃，就是没带着一点真心实意的尊重。  
他应该还是烦我恨我，这也没办法。我这么琢磨着，又不得不回过头来。  
——你是不是要去找这个呀？  
他坐在那儿弯着眼睛看着我，靠着水箱坐出一个悠闲的姿势来，手里拈着个塑料包装的小玩意，冲我晃晃。  
  
我觉得鼻梁上的眼镜往下滑了一点。  
——你……从外面拿的？我听见自己的嗓音有点干涩地在问他。  
——不是啊。他眨眨眼睛看我，眼睛里的狡黠让我又有点看不懂了。——我随身带着的呀。谁知道跟谁能用上呢。  
  
他在激我。他在气我。  
我是这么推测的，或者说，我是这么希望的。  
我不知道我刚才的眼神里有没有泄露出受伤的感情，但我听见他说“谁知道跟谁能”的时候，胸口像是被狠狠地捶了一拳。  
如果外边真有卖那东西的——不管投币的，扫码的还是免费自取的，里面的套子和他手里这个一样，我就能轻易戳穿他这个轻浮的谎言。可我没时间了，也没心思去验证了。  
再不下决心，这小野猫就要从我手指尖逃走了。我有这预感。  
  
我硬从嘴角挤出个纨绔的笑意来，慢慢地往前走了几步，逼近他。  
这样子足够像个斯文败类了吧。我从他手里抽走那个花哨的小包装，拿牙咬开一个小角。  
我自认为这动作做得还算比较帅气，小孩儿也确实呆呆地看了我两眼。可他下一秒微微掀起嘴角的时候，我才发觉，我这算是——应了他的挑衅了。  
算了，不就是个小圈套吗，中就中了。  
反正挨收拾的是他。我用闲着的那只手探下去，轻轻挑开他的腰带。  
  
他终于安分下来了，垂下头看着我的手，睫毛在我视线里抖动着，像风里摇晃的狗尾巴草——原谅我想不到什么华丽的词汇来配他，但我其实从小还挺喜欢狗尾巴草的。  
小家伙比我预想的发育得要好。至少我不能用“毛都没长齐”来笑话他。在我把他裤子彻底扒下来那一刻，他还是有点儿慌的。  
——别看。你先别看……  
他再次拨开我的手，用自己的手挡住那儿，别过脸去，从脖子开始泛起肉眼可见的红。  
  
我有点想笑。不是要装老手吗，怎么不装到底呢。  
可他这破绽露出来了，我倒还不忍心欺负他了。  
——怕什么呀。我把声音放软了点儿，轻轻握住他的手指往旁边挪开，露出他要挡着的那地方。——这不挺可爱的吗？  
他翻了个白眼给我。  
——哪儿可爱了？有什么可爱的，你没有吗你——  
我没容他把那些气人的狠话说完，直接拎着他的肩膀把他从马桶盖上拽起来，按在墙上，从背后死死地压住他。  
——你要是想让哥哥好好疼你的话，就乖着点儿。  
我掏出心底里所有的暖乎气儿和他说着话，可自己听自己的声音怎么都像个臭流氓。  
  
——好啊。  
他答话了，嗓子里透着颤音儿，像是想笑我却差点儿哭出声来。我看着他执拗地扬起脖子的模样，又想起以前看过的头两期比赛来，他在镜头里就是这么欠儿地梗着脖子，说，谁来选我我都不怕的。  
所以你现在怕了吗，小混蛋。  
我不知怎么地就起了坏心眼，拽着他的裤子，使劲往下扯了一把。这套正儿八经的西装本来就不太合他的身，长裤经这一拽就松松垮垮地直接滑到脚踝，内裤当然也跟着一块儿滑了下去。  
小孩儿在我眼前生生地打了个寒战，白花花的两条腿微微晃了一下，大概是凉风激着了，连小屁股都跟着抖起来。  
我想也没想就上手掐了一把。他叫唤起来，低低地呀了一声。  
——挺嫩的啊。我听见自己哑着嗓子逗他。——除了我，以前没人这么碰过吧？  
——你猜呀哥哥。你猜，有没有……  
他咯咯地笑起来，背对着我不知在做着什么鬼脸。  
  
我有点后悔把他按在这儿。我看不见他的眼神，虽然他也同样看不见我的——这么想着我又有点庆幸。至少我手忙脚乱戴套子的时候他看不到。  
——快点儿呀你。  
他在催了，把屁股在我眼皮底下又撅高了点儿，明晃晃地勾引着我。——哥哥你到底行不行啊？  
  
哥哥这两个好听的字儿，现在落在我耳朵里，是硬生生的讽刺。  
老有人在网上说他别看挺傲一小孩儿，还知道喊我声哥哥。实际上，他以前从没当面这么喊过我，就像我也从没认认真真地，当面正经地叫过一声他的名字。  
我们像两个仇人，见了面分外眼红，连一个有点礼貌的称呼都吝惜给对方。  
可他永远不会知道，我有多想给他一个紧紧的拥抱，不必像情人那样暧昧缠绵，就只像普普通通的好哥俩那样也可以；我就能像对每个赏识的后辈一样，拍拍他的肩膀，学着他那些哥哥们亲昵地喊他，辛小杰，你得加油啊，来年比赛咱俩再较量——  
没机会了。没可能了。谁都觉得我是最嫌弃他的，他也该是最记恨我的，我们两个人就该是在对方眼里互相容不得的。  
就算现在，我只实现了愿望的前一半，连这拥抱也是不完整的。  
我从后面贴着他的耳朵，想试着喊一声他的名字，可还没开口就看见他红起来的耳垂。我就把他的名字在喉咙里那么哽住，咽回去，换成手上的动作去侵犯他，把想给他的温柔也折算成最后一点隐忍。  
  
……凉。  
我听见他急促起来的呼吸，和咬着嘴唇迸出来的一个单字。我才想起刚才在冰凉的空调冷气里吹过，怎么忘了刚才先焐焐手指。  
他果然还只是个小屁孩儿——想要强装得身经百战过的小屁孩儿。后面紧得发窒，碰一碰又羞得发烫，愣要把自己演成个“跟谁都行”的样子，大概只骗得了傻子。  
而我刚才大概真的差点儿成个傻子。  
——这就受不了了？  
我继续逗他，借着用手指摸索他身体里哪儿最不经碰的时候，听着他拼命忍还是没忍住的动静，俯在他耳边问他。  
——谁……谁受不了了。他恶狠狠地扭着脖子想要瞪我，——就这个呀？这么细？  
废话，这还没上真家伙呢！我抽出手来，没好气地照他屁股上一巴掌甩过去。啪地一声，在小隔间里格外地悦耳。  
  
——呀……你干什么你……！  
他尖着嗓子喊，叫声里带出泪音儿来了，活活勾在人心尖上。我又咬了咬牙。  
我下手的轻重自己是清楚的，跟台上开扇打人一样，有大声没大劲儿，他还问我干什么。倒是你干什么喊得这么狠——我没反问，只是下意识地反手给他揉了揉。  
——小屁孩一点情趣都不懂。我紧着嗓子说，把方才那点讽刺音调全部反弹给他。——怎么着，现在是不是更想要了？  
——屁！我才没那么贱！他继续没好声气地喊，要哭出来的意味愈加强烈，就是始终不服下软来。  
得亏我刚才看了一圈，这里人都走得差不多，也得亏我俩都不属最火的那个社，要不他迟早能喊到明天上新闻。  
  
——行啊。我顺着他嘴硬的意思往下说，你要不想，赶紧把衣服穿好了，走。  
他愣了两秒，好像差点儿当真，可还没傻到底，很快就反应过来，在我怀里硬是转了半圈，回过头来笑嘻嘻地看看我，又把视线往下移过去。  
这回换我反应不及了。他忽然又弯了弯膝盖，迅速再次半跪下来，嘴唇差一点就碰到我底下硬起来的那玩意。  
——都这样儿了哥哥，咱俩是谁不想啊？  
  
我不知道他是不是紧张了，总之他呼吸很急，温热的气息呼出来，扑得我痒痒。  
他的嘴唇已经张开，想要把那东西含进去，又好像有点儿被吓着了。  
……他到底还是头一回干这种事吧。我看着他悄悄在舔嘴唇，喉结生涩地上下哽动的样子，刚刚涌起的那点冲动——直接用下边堵住他那张胡说八道的小嘴的冲动——忽然一点一点灭了。  
光剩下点儿心疼。  
在他最后一次凑过来尝试吞进那玩意儿之前，我伸手把他拽开了。  
——别用嘴了，你也不嫌脏。我把脸转开一个角度，说这话的时候也不太敢看他，——直接来吧。  
我说着往后挪了挪，坐在马桶盖上，把裤子往下拉了点儿，冲他示威地挑挑眉毛。  
——坐上来自己弄呗，你不是挺会的吗小家伙？  
  
他抬眼瞪我，眼睛里恨恨地眨着水光，我不知道自己是不是看错了。要真的能被这两句话气哭的话，之前何至于倔得跟头小叫驴似的呢。  
但他好像还是想像我说的那样，证明自己“挺会的”。  
至少他扶着我的膝盖、脚腕还被脱下来的裤子绊着，就这样踉踉跄跄往我面前蹭的时候，我感到自己更加硬得发疼了。  
他蹭到我跟前儿了，却没马上坐上来，犹豫了一会儿还是转了个身，背对着我。  
  
我被他彻底弄没脾气了。他还在磨磨蹭蹭地往后试探着，也不知道要怎么瞄准。  
——你真当自己后边那个眼儿能看见吗？我没好气地砸给他一句，伸手捞着他的腰往后搂。他惊叫着挣扎起来，直到发现我只是架着他的胳膊、没打算一下子给他按进去的时候，才收了声乖乖地任摆弄。  
——喊什么喊。放心，哥弄不疼你。  
我不知道什么时候把嗓子放软了，像是认真在哄对象似地哄着他。他在我怀里僵了片刻，嗓子里发出个浅浅的嗯声，算是认了。  
  
说实话，他那儿挺嫩的，刚进去一点就紧得不行。我环在他腰上的手被他抓得死死的，像是溺水的人抓住根木头那样，抠得生疼。  
头一次吧，头一次才会难受成这样，其实也没那么要命，我估计他主要还是又怕又羞的，心里那道坎儿过不去。  
我忍不住往前探了探头，从后面去亲他的肩膀，嘴唇挨着他皮肤的时候小家伙又抖了抖，然后到底安稳了下来。  
我在心里叹了口气。  
你要是不乐意这事儿的话，那就……就别在这儿勾我呀。  
勾都勾上了，还跑得了吗。  
  
没时间想明白了。都到这程度了。我做了个深呼吸，手臂使了点劲儿把他托起来又往下按，想让他再吃进去点儿。  
他撑着我的腿悄悄跟我较劲。他哪知道，我也根本没打算一下子全进去，那他得疼死。我没揭穿他的小心思，可还是没忍住吓唬他，——我可撒手了啊。  
他真被吓着了，小声地抽了口气，膝盖一弹，差点儿从我腿上逃开去。我笑出声来，胳膊一收又把他圈回怀里。  
——逗你呢。慢点儿来，你看，不疼。  
——我知道！我懂！不用你教……  
  
我现在特希望眼前有个镜子。我可太想看看他现在的脸了。听这气呼呼的动静，腮帮子应该都气鼓起来了吧。  
就是不知道眼睛有没有又委屈得通红。  
好歹是又进去了一大半。幸好我刚才用手弄过，虽然没来得及弄得太充分，至少里面湿了点儿，不至于让他太疼，可还是挺紧。  
他还是在紧张，全身绷得像上刑似的，好像都不知道接下来会发生什么。我忍住没马上开始祸害他，手顺着他衣服下摆探进去，轻轻捏捏他的小肚子。  
  
——嗯、啊……别捏，痒……  
开始叫唤了，应该是放轻松点了吧。我也跟着放下心来，往上挺了挺胯。  
应该是碰着要命的地方了，我听见他小声地嗷了一嗓子，后半截动静生生咽了回去，也不知道怕外面有人听见，还是怕我听见。  
我倒不怕外面有人过，这会儿就算有人听见我也顾不得了，再说只要不是傻子就不会管这闲事。我单单是不想让他忍着——听声音像是把嘴唇咬得挺紧的，我怕他咬坏了。  
小孩儿腰上手感正好不错，我顺势往上摸过去，想着分散一下他的注意力，没想到他忽然反抗起来，隔着已经被扯变形的衬衫死死地按住了我的手。  
——不要……哥哥你别……  
他轻轻喘着，声音竟然有几分哀求的意味，——你别往上边摸了，我……我那儿怕痒……  
  
我有点不甘心地撒开了手，虽然有点舍不得，毕竟不想把小野猫惹毛了，他服软的样子又实在难得。  
手滑下来的时候，我干脆放到他的大腿根那儿，帮他握住了前面早就挺起来半天的小东西。他轻轻咝了一声，可这回倒挺乖的，没闹没叫，就任由我帮他套弄了两下，发出还有点儿舒服的满意呻吟。  
小屁孩还是不懂，硬了这么久都不知道自己撸，能不难受吗。还好他没说这儿也怕痒。  
我一时竟然不知道是该好好疼他，还是该往狠了欺负他，等想明白之前，已经开始使着劲儿挺着腰，往他里面去了。  
  
——别……你慢点儿……啊……  
他涩着嗓子喊我。我有点意外，倒是没想到他这么快就告饶，一时没耐住，又在他腰上捏了一下，继续拿嘴招惹他。  
——这就不行了？你不是挺有经验的吗？哎，哎小孩儿你跟我说说，除了我，以前还有谁……跟你干过这事儿？  
  
半天没有动静了，我光听见他在喘。我当然知道不可能有别人——这孩子全身都敏感得发热，一碰就能着火似的。  
要真的是头一个的话，我觉得自己还挺幸运。  
——行吧，你不愿意说就拉倒。  
我专心地扶着他的腰，在他里边儿试探着继续动起来，——要是弄疼了你跟我说啊……  
——谁不愿意说了！  
他忽然打断我，捞起刚才的话茬，没好声气儿地喊。——你不就是想问还有谁上过我吗。我不得……不得数一会儿吗……  
  
——嚯。我差点没乐出声来，憋着没去揭穿他千疮百孔的伪装。——我还真没看出来呢，你个小屁孩儿还挺风流。  
——你……你闭嘴行吗，要干就干，那么多废话……  
这会儿装什么良家好少年啊。我恨得差点没照他屁股上再来一巴掌，可听他说话时那些断断续续夹杂进去的喘，心里又软了。  
他再怎么皮，再怎么欠骂，再怎么嘴硬都好——  
我现在就想好好地搂着他，哄他疼他，帮他把哭出来的眼泪，都亲回去……  
可他为什么还在忍着不哭呢。  
  
小孩儿还是挺聪明的，没多一会儿就学会顺着我的劲儿动腰动屁股了，喘出来的声音也软乎乎甜丝丝的，不知道是疼还是舒服。  
——怎么着了？你倒给点儿反应啊宝贝。  
我也装出一点轻佻来，用不正经的口气逗着他。——是好是赖，你得吱个声啊，嗯？  
他听见我喊宝贝那两个字的时候又僵了一下子，似乎在分辨那两个字里蕴的是真心还是假意，可好像半天也没品出来。  
我自己也没敢品出来，只能掐着他的腰往下按了按，自己也往最里面继续顶，他一下子就受不住了。  
——太……太深了，你别往那儿捅……啊……  
  
——哪儿？我眨了眨眼睛，照着刚才那地方又用了两下劲。——是说这儿吗？就这还深……以前都没人碰过吧，你这儿？  
他听声音快要哭出来了，可还在硬撑，拿手背挡在嘴前面，好像生怕自己发出更丢人的动静来。  
——唔……谁说的，嗯……更里面都有人碰过……有的是人，比你长的……  
扯淡。我在心里骂出来，刚才的一点好心情被他气个稀碎。再往里就他妈得捅到胃了吧？  
  
气归气，我还是得耐着性子慢慢伺候这小兔崽子，九浅一深给他磨得叫声越来越甜越来越浪，才稍微缓和了点心里这股火。  
——就嘴硬吧你。我一边干着坏事儿一边还没忘了嘴上收拾他，——你信不信待会儿我连上边那张小嘴也给你堵上。  
——你不是不喜欢我用嘴吗……  
他记仇地叨咕着，大概终于是找着点门道了，小屁股微微抬起来在我腿上晃动着，自己找舒服的模样又多了几分可爱。  
这会儿我倒有些省事了。他往前微微倾着身子，脖子却仰起来，喘得急了几乎要呛着自个儿，我赶紧把他搂回来。  
  
——别勉强了，就你那么没章法的弄，一会儿就得腰酸。  
我凑到他耳边，一边哄他，一边拿舌尖轻轻卷着他的耳垂。小孩儿果然受不了这个，身子一抖很快就软乎乎地歪在我怀里，还没忘了涩声涩气地骂我臭流氓。  
这会儿我也不管他骂什么了，就觉得这小家伙怎么这么勾人呢。  
——还没够吧，换个姿势咱们再继续好不好。转过来，哥知道怎么让你舒服。  
我继续温声细气地哄着他，也不知他是累了没劲了还是心甘情愿了，乖乖地等我帮着把褪到脚踝的裤子整条扯下来，转过身来重新骑到我腿上，面对面地任我重新再插进去。  
  
这姿势有点难弄，可也方便进得更深。他被我捏着腰摆弄了没两下，就开始气哼哼地推我的肩膀，大概是对刚才丧失那么一会儿的主动权有点懊恼，像小孩子被碰了心爱的玩具一样急头白脸地，——你别动！我自己来，我知道……  
我就不动手了，也不说话了，静静地看着他折腾自己。  
小孩儿渐渐入门了，知道沉着腰把我那玩意儿完完全全埋进他身体里，坐到最深处才咬着嘴唇哼唧了一声，脸涨得粉红粉红的。我实在没忍住，凑过去照他脸上亲了一口。  
他忽然呆住了，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，我也跟着他一起愣了两秒，然后猛地拎着他衣服领子又啃上去。我的嘴唇碰到他的嘴唇，然后开始纠缠彼此的舌头和牙齿。不知道谁先被咬破皮了，反正亲吻里有铁锈一样的血腥味。  
好像这才像话。  
他不再脸红了，身体也恢复刚才的节奏，被我挺着腰往深处又弄了几下就开始配合，胳膊坦坦荡荡地抱住我，脸埋在我肩上发出满意的哽咽声。  
  
为什么呢。为什么这样呢。  
只有野兽一样的互相撕咬才是合理的吗，我真的，连一个表达真心的吻都不能给你吗——  
  
他不知道我在想什么，只是淘气地顺着我后背往上摸过去，不知是恶作剧还是带着恨意地，捏住一块皮肤就狠狠地拧。我好气又好笑地拍拍他屁股，——干嘛呢？想给我留个印儿？你那么拧出来的不像，你得这样……  
我说着歪了歪头，把嘴唇贴在他脖子上，感觉自己有点儿像吸血鬼。  
他好像害怕了，挣扎着要推开我，我没管，硬生生地亲上去，带着响亮的“啵唧”一声在他脖子上留下个清晰的吻痕。  
——你干嘛呀！你疯了你——  
他尖叫着伸手去摸刚才被我啃的地方。我没管，趁着他松开手失去支撑的工夫，又箍着他的腰狠狠往里顶了几下。  
小孩儿没想到我会偷袭，嗷的一声弹起来，整个身子都绷直了，撑着我肩膀喘得上气不接下气，我趁机拽过他收回来的手，在手腕上也亲了一口。  
——叫唤什么。你以为这是头一个呀，待会儿你找镜子照照，你脖子上全是我盖的戳儿。放心，别人打死也想不到是我弄的。  
我安慰他的声音低得像自言自语，也不知他是听清没听清。但是他安静下来了，呆呆地盯着手腕上刚才我亲过的地方，小声又嘟哝了一句，——臭流氓。  
  
我觉得自己有点冤。  
  
他不知道是不是刚才被我折腾累了，这会儿扶着我的腿垂着头正轻轻地喘，汗湿的卷曲刘海耷拉下来，发梢的水珠在我眼前晃。  
我忽然想做个真正的流氓。  
  
我握住他的肩膀把他再次拉近，去舔他嘴唇上被我的牙尖刮出的血丝。  
小孩儿又僵了一下，像个受惊的小猫耸起了背上的毛。好像我动作轻了，他反而不习惯。  
就是欠收拾，我恨恨地想着，却不愿意再去下狠手去捉弄他。  
可他倒不乐意了，脑袋往旁边一甩不让我继续亲下去，手又爬过来捏我的腰，不知是想骂人还是想讨饶的，用沙哑的动静催着我，——你干嘛呢你，接着动啊……  
我没理他，自顾自地又凑上去，继续品着他嘴唇的味儿。血腥里带了一丝甜，像他。  
像极了这个弓起脊梁总想咬人、实际上奶味儿都没褪净的他。  
  
他甜的应该不只是这张欠欠的嘴，我猜。我往下亲过去，再一次试探着去解他衬衫的扣子。  
刚才我的手往他胸口蹭过去好几回了，每次他都把我拦下来。  
又不是姑娘家，怎么还怕人摸那儿了呢。  
  
他这衬衫总共没几个扣。领子那儿他自己解了一颗，往下被我扯崩了一颗，最底下两颗根本没系；再解开两个扣，我就能把这件碍事的衣服给他彻底扒下来——  
我也不明白自己为什么非要跟他这个衬衫较劲。可能是第一次被他挡着手的时候，我就不太舒服。  
像是只为品尝全部的他，又像是只为满足不甘心的自己。  
反正这一回估计也就是这辈子仅此一回了，等走出这个小隔间就天涯陌路，我不想有什么遗憾剩下。  
  
——操，你别动……叫你别碰那儿！  
他察觉我在跟那两颗扣子较劲了，低低地骂了个脏字，拼命推我肩膀。我没理会，底下就加劲儿往前狠劲撞了几下。  
——呀……轻点……  
小野猫的叫声马上就弱了，连腰都软下来，差点往后仰过去，两手也只顾着攀住我脖子恢复平衡，再没工夫挡着我了。  
跟我斗，知道你哥哥的道行早你多少年吗。  
  
他还想挣扎，我腾出一只手往下摸了摸，就那么稳准狠地握住了他要命的地方。他惊叫着扭了两下腰，动作尺寸又不敢太大，我顺着劲儿用指尖给他揉了揉，他就光剩下带着哭腔喘了。  
他那根小玩意儿涨了太久都没泄，顶上湿嗒嗒的也不嫌难受，我干脆帮他用力撸了几把。小野猫尖叫着仰起了脖子，整个人笔直地弹起来又落下去，软乎乎地瘫在我怀里，没劲儿喊也没劲儿闹了。  
我偷偷瞟一眼掌心那滩黏糊糊的东西，暗中也喘了口气。这小混蛋刚才射出来的时候后边把我咬得死紧，差点儿给我也弄缴械了。趁他还偎在我肩膀上喘，我在他大腿边上蹭了蹭手，手指轻轻地再钻进他衬衫里去。  
  
胸前的小果儿跟我想的一样可爱，碰一碰就抖得厉害。小孩儿舒服地哼哼了一声，我忍不住又亲了他一口。他用湿着的眼睛瞪我，好像在问我为什么要做多余的事。  
我没觉得自己多余。趁他刚爽完还在浑身没劲儿，我手指上又迅速地绕了两下，灵活地扯开他最后一颗扣子。  
他那件已经皱巴巴的衬衫终于敞开，凉风钻过来，他哆嗦了一下，眼神忽然清明，狠狠地盯着我。  
  
我愣住了。  
  
我终于明白他为什么死活不让我碰那儿，也不让我看见——  
他心口的位置上有字。  
是纹上去的，是那种不很高级的纹身店的手艺，周围泛着还没有完全长好的红印，多看一眼都会疼。  
是三个大写的英文字母。  
  
L.J.F。  
  
我想不到那是什么的缩写。  
……我想不到吗？  
我只是不敢想。  
  
  
——你干什么！！  
他终于反应过来了，睁着通红的眼睛，冲我声嘶力竭地喊。  
这回没缓过神来的是我，他把衣襟从我手里夺走，一把推在我胸口上，就想那么从我腿上逃开。我收紧手臂去抱他，把他紧紧扣在怀里。  
他弯下脖子，可能是打算咬我一口让我放开。我没管，直接凑上去俯到他耳朵边上，轻声跟他说，——对不起。  
他挣扎的力气就小了许多，我赶紧重新把他搂紧。  
  
我也许确实该跟他说一声对不起。  
不管那三个字母代表着什么，我都该为揭破他拼命想要掩藏的秘密道一个歉。  
可我脑子好像变得不像自己的，身体也不像自己的。我忘了道歉的初衷，只记得在看见他红肿的眼睛时狠狠圈住他的腰，继续横冲直撞地，在他身体里肆虐。  
小孩儿是真的恼了，我感到他的胳膊缠上来——或者说是勒上来，尖利的牙齿已经贴上我的脖子。我闭上眼睛，做好牡丹花下死做鬼也风流的觉悟，可不知道他为什么迟迟没有咬下去。  
直到我宣泄完最后那点火，慢慢从他里面抽出来，我才在他脸上看见我一直想看的、现在却不想看见的模样。  
他这回哭了。真的哭了。  
  
我慌慌张张地把装满脏东西的套子撤掉，草草丢进旁边的纸篓，伸手去碰他湿透的眼角。他猛地扭开头，再次狠狠推我肩膀，甩开我手的时候用的劲大了点，就那么往后连退几步，嘭地一声撞在门板上，听得我生疼。  
我站起来想抓住他，才发现腿被坐得有点麻。他也没比我好多少，想要逃走又挪不动的样子，靠着门板慢慢滑下来。  
我往前趔趄了几步，在他面前蹲下。他不看我，把头埋在膝盖间，低低地呜咽。  
——你走啊。爽都爽完了……你走啊！  
他抽嗒着哽出几个破碎的句子，却好像忘了自己挡着门。  
  
我向他伸出好几次手，可无论碰到哪儿都被他躲开，或者一巴掌拍回来，劲儿小得都拍不死一只蚊子。  
——别哭好吗。我讪讪地开口，——我就想问个事儿，你那……  
——跟你没关系。  
  
他斩钉截铁地打断我的疑问。他甚至不必听完我要问什么。  
——就是跟你没关系，我纹的是我偶像名字缩写。外国的。  
我差点信。幸好他脸涨得更红，眼泪委屈得啪嗒啪嗒一连串往下掉，我才能硬鼓起点儿勇气继续逼他。  
——嚯你这偶像谁啊？跟我挺有缘呢，缩写都一样的？还外国的——横不能是个说相声的吧？  
——哼就是外国的……L……李奥纳多……李奥纳多，詹姆斯，F是……弗，弗洛伊德……  
  
要不是他哭得我心口直抽抽，我这会儿应该不厚道地笑出来了。  
——行，你这偶像忒有能耐。会演电影，会打篮球，还他妈会研究心理学。  
我涩着嗓子说，听见自己的声音恨得发疼。  
——哎我说，你看看我呗，我也拍过电影，也能玩两下篮球，要说心理学，郭老师说过好的相声演员也顶半个心理学家……  
他好像听懂了，也许是听岔了，抬起哭得像个小花猫的脸，瞪着我，眼神还是奶凶奶凶的。我有点儿不敢看他，又舍不得不看他，只能硬着头皮继续胡说八道下去。  
……所以啊，咱俩商量个事儿成么，就把你心口上那人换成我，你看行不。……反正缩写也一样，你都不用洗纹身。  
  
我想他应该是不愿意听我这话的。果然，他把头又低下去了。  
我拨拉着他的手，问他什么时候纹的这，他也不作声。我把自己那件刚才也被扯得全是褶子的外衣往他身上披，他也给甩下来。  
——你这是真生我气了。我说。  
他还是不答话，只是艰难地挪了挪身子，让出一块狭窄的空间来，似乎是在催我快从这儿滚出去。  
我叹口气，慢慢直起身，握住冰凉的门把手。  
  
  
还是没能挽回。我想。我和他，或许就到这儿了。  
一场用轻蔑掩盖期待的对峙，一次疼痛却无法坦荡的做爱，一个纹在他胸口疼在我心口的永远的遗憾。  
仅此而已了。  
  
——行吧。  
我把隔间的门拉开一个小缝，冷风灌进来。  
——好歹你还记得我全名叫刘金霏。我垂下头去小声说，声音混着门轴刺耳的摩擦声，几乎被吞没在喉咙里，当是告别。  
……  
  
——那你呢，你连我名字叫什么都忘了吧。  
  
我听见死一般的沉寂被打破。  
是他在说话。是那个害我难受到窒息的坏小孩儿，在我身后，用哽咽得还没缓过来的嘶哑声音，在委委屈屈地说话。  
他还是承认了。  
我咣地一声把门甩在背后，重新落锁，蹲下来把他死死抱住。我真怕，怕手慢一点儿就拉不住他，怕他像个小鸟从我怀里飞走。  
  
——所以说，那个，……就，还是我呗？  
我小心翼翼地探出手，指了指他用拽紧的衬衫挡住的胸口。  
他挣扎了两下，用恶狠狠的目光试图再次推开我，可是眼睛瞪着瞪着好像就酸起来，眨巴眨巴又有金豆子掉下来了。我估计他还是会躲着不让我给他擦，干脆一口亲上去，在他红肿的眼皮周围啜了几下。  
趁他被我吓傻，我赶紧把手又收紧了，清了清嗓子。  
  
——我哪能忘了你叫什么啊。  
——是，我当着别人从来没正经喊过你一回，可是我知道你叫辛杰，你园子里那些哥哥们喜欢管你叫辛小杰，你那些还在上学的小粉丝儿们喊你辛杰哥哥，当然还有一堆人只记得你上节目时那个倒霉模样，骂你是娘炮作精小眼线……  
他嘴唇动了动，我怕他反驳或者干脆骂人，索性又亲一口，而且不容他换气，生生给小孩儿吻缺氧了才放开。  
我也是够缺德的。  
趁他脸和嘴唇还都通红通红的，我把继续亲他的念想强按下去，捋捋他汗津津的刘海，跟他说，——你其实不知道我有多想当面喊一声你的名字。  
……然后告诉你，辛小杰，我现在知道你其实是一个，特别努力特别优秀的……相声演员。  
而且画不画眼线都挺好看的。  
最后这句我没说。  
  
停下来之后我发现自己也有点儿缺氧了，一大串话说得磕磕巴巴的，脑子嗡嗡在颤，还听见自己胸腔里什么东西在扑通扑通地响。小孩儿不知道是被我吓着了还是气着了，眼睛里的水珠滚来滚去却不往下掉，看得我正想握着他肩膀晃两下的时候，他出声了。  
……骗人。我还以为你特别看不上我。  
他终于缓过气来了，眼泪好像都呛进嗓子里了，一开口还是委屈吧啦的。  
——那是以前。  
我急急地辩解，——现在不是看上了吗。  
  
——看上了是什么意思呀哥哥？  
  
他忽然把脸扬得高了些，调门也高了些，眼睛睁得更大，刚才憋住那些泪珠儿开始啪嗒嗒往下掉了，嘴角却扬得比什么都好看。  
我隐约觉得自己掉进了什么坑，可我顾不得爬上来，甚至还有点想往地下十八层下去。  
——看上了……这个吧，就是……  
明明刚什么坏事都干完了，我这会儿倒觉得脸有点发烧，只好往旁边扭扭头，无奈地咳嗽两下。  
——你该不会觉得我是那种……无论谁在男厕所里拿着个套子在我眼前晃，我都能扑上去……的王八蛋吧？  
  
——是有点像。  
他到底没憋下去，噗哧一下乐出声来了，眼睛里更湿，小模样却更欠打。  
当然了我现在不打他。要是没估计错的话，以后有的是机会。  
  
我拿手去蹭他的脸，他拿自己的手蹭我的手。我凑过去和他交换一个柔软的吻，血味儿还在，但是甜了很多。  
他终于许我把外套披在他身上，然后被我拽着红着脸站起来，任我给他提好裤子，嘟着嘴说，——哥哥我这衬衫真的是新买的。  
——对不起啊。我带了多的衣服，待会儿跟哥回去挑两件赔你成不？  
我搂住他哄，顺便继续吃点豆腐。得琢磨琢磨怎么把小孩儿先拐回屋，再细研究一下他是什么时候惦记上我的，搞不好也得交代一下我是什么时候惦记上他的。  
——我才不跟你回去呢。衣冠禽兽。  
他缠着我脖子嘿嘿傻笑，笑的样子把我心口那块空填得满满当当的，什么遗憾都不再有了。  
  
  
后来我真的把他拐回了酒店房间，也逼着问清了他一些有的没的。  
比如他其实还在曲校上学的时候就在电视台当过观众，亲眼看着我录现场，不过那时候我比现在胖挺多，头发还秃了吧唧的，用陈曦的话说，看着比他还老，也不知怎么的越往后长得越像人。  
就这，小孩儿还觉得我相声说得挺厉害，想着将来入行了要能跟我说上话多好。  
结果下一次见面就是在相声有新人里。他说第一天报道的时候被我帅到，第二天正式录的时候就被我吓到——毕竟我给他的不是什么好眼神儿。  
——我当时就不想喜欢你了。可是我忍不住。  
他说这话的时候眼圈又红了，我费半天劲才哄好。  
  
再比如他本来是被我刺激得真心想去纹眼线——虽然我懒得纠正，让他纹眼线不是我说的是陈曦说的——进去了一家纹刺店才知道人家不管纹眼线的事儿，只管纹身。  
他说本来想纹刘金霏仨字儿的，想了想嫌笔画太多，才改让人家纹的字母。  
  
还有关于他为什么能拦在我面前的时候能突然从兜里掏出个套子来。  
……因为卢鑫和玉浩闹了点儿别扭。  
然后他听他们那个叫董蛟的兄弟跟搭档闲扯，说人家两口子没有隔夜的仇，这事儿往老板包里扔个套就能解决。  
再然后我家这小傻孩儿替那俩哥哥操心，就跑厕所去找那玩意儿，结果正发着呆计划怎么往他老板包里扔呢，就让我给撞上了……  
算了我现在懒得吐槽相声新势力为啥这么乱，合着俩班主就有事儿。  
  
我以为他都交代清楚了，结果小孩儿趴在我怀里吞吞吐吐地问，——哥哥那你刚才……是不是有点急，我觉得你最后都没舒服到。  
——啊？啥意思？  
小孩儿把手又揣裤兜里去，涨红着脸小声说，——其实我拿了俩。  
我不知道是该笑还是该笑。  
——乖，便宜没好货，咱找找客房里应该有更好的。我跟他这么说。  
  
  
后来呢？  
后来就是陈曦从庆功宴上回来让我俩给关门外了。我懒得管，估计他自己能找到姬攀那屋有空床。  
第二天我带着小杰开门出来，所有人眼珠子掉一地，我更懒得管了。  
冠军都没整上，还不让我带个对象回去咋的。  
  
再后来我跟他商量着也在胸口纹一个X.J。  
他不让，说怕别人看见了以为我暗恋谢金。  
  


FIN


End file.
